Justice Tachibana
Justice Tachibana (ジャスティス 立花) is the third mascot of the Battle Spirits trading card game. He is a main character as of the fourth season of the Battle Spirits Cartoon Network series, entitled "Let's Play Battle Spirits! X". He also hosts a bi-weekly column on the Japanese Battle Spirits official website. He is stated to come from the future, and his catch phrase is "This is my justice!!" after keep his mascot spot for so long, his catch phrase have changed from "This is my justice!!" to "This is my legend!!" also changing his name into Legend Tachibana keeping the spot of mascot along with the new mascot, Aggressive Kenta Cartoon Network Series Justice became the co-star of the Cartoon Network series, "Let's Play Battle Spirits! X" staring in the fourth season. Previous seasons only featured Galaxy Watanabe, whose name used to appear in the title. The show, which contains episodes roughly five minutes in length, involves either Justice or Galaxy battling against a guest child, using a strategy of the week, and winning. Afterwards, they discuss the strategy. Battle Spirits Heroes Although Justice does not directly appear in the anime series, he is represented by the self-proclaimed hero of justice Tameru Tachibana. Though they share a last name and the theme of justice, Tameru's appearance is quite different, and he seems to be younger than Justice. Battle Spirits Sword Eyes Justice Tachibana appears as a character in the Battle Spirits Sword Eyes anime, voiced by Shinnosuke Tachibana. He is one of the three messengers of God, along with Galaxy Watanabe and Bomber. He has a strong fondness for melon bread. He gave Grenada a jewel staff when she was a child, and told her she would be a mother to light and dark. This was true, when she gave birth to Yaiba and Tsurugi. He doesn't want to interfere with the human world, but did come down to help Tsurugi find a way to counter Yaiba. They had a battle, in which Justice used an exact replica of Yaiba's deck, including the Sword Brave. Justice lost, and awarded Tsurugi with three copies of the card Flame Field Later, Justice battled Tsurugi again, who now had the Sword Eyes of both Light and Darkness. Justice used a copy of Tsurugi's light deck. During the battle, he told Tsurugi that he might be consumed by chaos, having both Light and Dark Sword Eyes. However, he honestly didn't know, since Tsurugi was the first case of this in history. He just wanted to test how serious Tsurugi was. Justice also had a battle against Yaiba, where he used a burst deck. He was defeated. Eventually, Justice and the other messengers betrayed God(Garudos at the time), losing their powers as a result. In the epilogue, he is living in the new world, playing Battle Spirits with children. Battle Spirits Saikyo Ginga Ultimate Zero In Ultimate Zero, Justice has his own planet, which is shaped like a melon. He holds an event called the Justice Cup, to determine the world's strongest Card Quester. The prize for winning is the space compass. Battle Stats (Sword Eyes) Trivia *He appears on the card Justice Burst. *His sword is The JusticeHolySword Justicesword. *His seiyuu also has the last name "Tachibana" Appearances Battle Spirits Sword Eyes anime Battle Spirits Sword Eyes (manga) Let's Play Battle Spirits! X Let's All Play! Battle Spirits Time Let's All Play! Battle Spirits Paradise Battle Spirits Saikyo Ginga Ultimate Zero anime Navigation Category:Male characters Category:Battle Spirits Sword Eyes Characters Category:Red card battlers Category:White card battlers Category:Ultimate zero characters Category:Mascots